True Colors
by paperstylehearts
Summary: :drabble: [Tumblr prompt fill]. Jake/Marley/Ryder storyline in 4x14 'I Do' with Sebastian/Kurt/Blaine. Kurt just wants to say thank you to Blaine - after all there's no way Sebastian could have come up with the idea of Valentine's Week all on his own. Thanks to struckbykurbaskanks for the prompt!


Originally posted on post/43611397188

~.~

Blaine is fine. He really, really is. He tells himself that as goes through five outfits before he dresses for school and doesn't think of Kurt. He tells himself that as he walks into the hallways of McKinley and high fives Artie on the way to his locker and doesn't think of Kurt. He tells himself again when he opens his locker to get his books out and the first thing he sees are photos of him and his best friend's boyfriend Kurt Hummel and oops shit. He's thinking of Kurt.

Kurt who has spotted him and is running right up to him with a cheeky smile on his face and very obviously hiding something behind his back but Blaine won't say anything because Blaine can't say anything when he's looking at the very same boy he has been trying so hard not to think about.

"Hey!" Kurt says warmly and he's all smiles and it's contagious so Blaine smiles back. "Hey."

"I got you something!" Kurt says, hardly able to contain his excitement and presents to him a small velvet red box.

Blaine stares down at the unopened gift and can feel his heart melting by how touched he is by the sentiment. Kurt is so caring and sweet but…

"Kurt? You got me something? You didn't have to do that."

Kurt shrugs like it was nothing. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Blaine spills it out before he can help himself. "I thought Sebastian was your Valentine."

As soon as he says it, he really hopes Kurt can't detect the jealousy in his voice because that would make things incredibly awkward.

Lucky for Blaine, Kurt seems oblivious. "Sebastian is my Valentine, yes. But this is for you because it sort of doubles up as a thank you present. Now just open it, okay?"

And really how can Blaine say no when Kurt's staring at him like that? Gently, carefully, he opens the lid of the box. He takes one look at it and he is stunned into silence. His jaw drops and he can't find it in himself to say anything.

This, Kurt in fact does notice so he decides to break Blaine's silence with an explanation. "They're puzzle piece cufflinks. I engraved them with our initials because the first time we met you sang Teenage Dream. I know it's silly but—"

"It's not silly," Blaine interrupts. Kurt just looks at him and Blaine meets his eyes. They stare at each other for only seconds but it feels like an eternity. For it's in just this very moment, with their eyes both locked on one another, that Blaine thinks that Kurt might have finally caught on to his true feelings. Yet this can't be happening. He's not ready. It's all too fast for him to realize if he's okay with that. But in the end, the moment is gone because Kurt snaps out of whatever dream they had both caught themselves in and continues to talk.

"I um, like I said, this is not just for Valentine's. This is thank you. I love Sebastian but I know him well enough to know that he couldn't have come up with any of that romantic stuff on his own."

Blaine's trying very hard not stretch into a grin wider than the Nile River. "And what makes you so sure it was _me_ who helped him out?"

"Well your Sebastian's best friend and, not only do you know _my_ coffee order, but my favorite flowers, my favorite song, my favorite musical… You know how I like my hair styled and what kind of fashion I love; you even know if I'm not in a good mood when you see me first thing in the morning before I've even spoken a word. The thing is - you're kinda my best friend too."

Blaine just nods. He's scared he's going to let something inappropriately flirty slip again and he really doesn't want to make Kurt feel awkward.

"I only hope that when you do this for real that it's for someone who makes you really happy."

Kurt's smiling at him again. Blaine doesn't want to make a fool of himself getting caught staring at Kurt's lips so he stares down further to Kurt's neck where ohmygod, Kurt's wearing a fey bowtie and far out Kurt and his bowtie are his damn _kryptonite_ and forget being scared because –

"It was for real." Blaine confesses.

And then before Kurt can really comprehend the truth behind Blaine's words, Blaine cups his hand and holds Kurt's face and kisses him sweet and longingly.

When they break apart, Blaine stares at him like a frightened puppy as if only just aware of what he's done. Kurt brings a hand to his mouth and touches his lips as if he needs to feel the ghost of Blaine's kiss to truly understand what just happened.

"I-I have t-to go," Kurt stutters and then in a swift flash he disappears into the hurry of students.

Blaine closes his eyes and rests the back of his head against the lockers behind him. He curses himself for being so stupid and then sinks to the floor royally pissed off with himself.

He is thoroughly _fucked. _And one hundred percent, no longer fine.

And all he can think about is Kurt.

~.~

I have some prequel one-shots in progress regarding this verse but will publish them as inspiration allows. Kinda working on several things at the moment. Hope you liked this!


End file.
